Pasion Mundialista
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Eriol Hiraguizawa era ingles y todo un caballero pero todo se tiraba a la basura cuando se trataba de futbol... pesimo sumarry
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece ni sus personajes. La historia salio de mi demente mente y aquel que ose plagiarla mandare a Gortari a golpearlo.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Inglaterra vs. EAU…** **un empate con sabor a derrota.**

Tomoyo debía admitir que tenía al novio perfecto. Amable, cariñoso, simpático, elegante, guapo y atento. Pero debía tener un defecto, como todo buen ingles, el adoraba el futbol.

- ¡Go England! – pego un salto en su sitio al escuchar. Su novio se volvía otro cuando su selección jugaba, lo peor es que el partido aun no comenzaba.

Tomoyo lo miro unos segundos mientras este aplaudía con entusiasmo a la pantalla. Eriol había suplantado sus pantalones de diseñador por un pantalón deportivo, sus zapatos italianos por unos tenis Nike, su saco y corbata por la playera blanca original de la selección de Inglaterra.

Suspiro desganada desde su sillón. Hiraguizawa tenía toda clase de chucherías para comer como para todo un batallón. Por la mañana había hecho unas llamadas a su tierra natal, hablado con colegas de la universidad, con su padre, ella podría jurar que su recibo de teléfono llegaría hasta las nubes y mas allá.

Desde que el mundial de futbol dio comienzo el ingles había mirado todos y cada uno de los partidos. Hasta pidió licencia en su trabajo para faltar todo un mes.

Lo miro ponerse de pie y cantar con orgullo el himno nacional.

- god save the queen – había murmurado sentándose y mirando al techo en acción de plegaria – we will win.

El partido dio comienzo el entusiasmo de su novio no disminuyo ni un momento pero si las frituras que se llevaba a la boca. Ella estaba más que aburrida mirando en el televisor a un grupo de hombres correr tras un balón simplemente no tenia sentido.

- ¡gol! – Eriol salto, se agito y en un arranque de euforia le planto un beso que ella no se esperaba. El primer gol a favor de Inglaterra anotado por el capitán Steve Gerrad.

Hiraguizawa se subió al impecable sofá blanco importándole poco y nada mancharlo, empezando a ondear la bandera como si fuera napoleón en uno de sus barcos – we are de champions…

Sonrío levemente al mirarlo, realmente si había algo que apasionaba a un hombre ese era el futbol y también los hacían sensible. Por que cuando el portero de los ingleses, Green cometió ese fatídico error, el lindo sofá blanco acabo magullado por todos los golpes que Eriol le propino.

- Fuckin traitor – le grito al televisor – Where the hell you think? Was yours!

Eriol jamás decía groserías amenos que se tratara de futbol. Cuando el primer tiempo termino él se quedo tan callado que hasta la asusto, tal vez y planeaba asesinar a ese jugador, así que aprovechando su silencio ella se aventuro a hablar en lo que iba del partido.

- es solo un partido – de inmediato se arrepintió al notar la mirada de amenaza que le dirigió.

- esta es la copa del mundo – había pronunciado tan lentamente que le asusto.

- pero no entiendo por que debes de ver todos los juegos…

- por que soy ingles, adoramos el futbol, el rugby y el tenis… - enumero el con sus dedeos – también amamos el whisky y a las mujeres – le guiño el ojo coquetamente, ella se sonrojo levemente – pero por ahora debo de concentrarme en el partido para que mis buena vibra llegue hasta allá y pateemos en el culo a esos malditos gringos – Tomoyo abrió los ojos levemente.

El segundo tiempo comenzó y Eriol se quedo con el grito de gol atorado en la Garganta pues el partido quedo en empate. Cansada se estiro en su asiento cuando aparto la mirada del televisor miro a su novio quien abrazaba su bandera desesperadamente con los ojos brillosos y un adorable puchero en el rostro.

- Us we should have won… - murmuro como niño pequeño.

- ya tranquilo seguro y el siguiente lo ganan – le animo al verlo tan deprimido. De pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar a lo que contesto – Tomoyo Daidouji al habla – al reconocer la voz de su suegro algo gangosa supuso que el también estaría deprimido - yes, he is here, your father – le paso el teléfono.

- Pope, lost, the damned bastards lost – se quejo Eriol.

Tomoyo lo miro de nuevo discutir con su padre por teléfono. Sonrío levemente y se preparo para dormir.

Ella tenía un novio perfecto pero este desaparecía cada 4 años cuando la pasión del futbol lo convertía en un aficionado.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**SERVUS!**

**Bueno acá con este mini-finc que durara segundo como avance la selección de Inglaterra yo digo que los capítulos serán así de cortos, y los publicare un día si es que yo logro ver el juego o dos días si tengo que ver la repetición. Esto surgió por la mañana mientras miraba el partido que estuvo muy reñido.**

**A todo esto que tal vieron a México… ese partido era nuestro.**

**Vamos México… si se puede o inténtelo al menos.**

**Que tal unos Reviews me harían el fin de semana más placentero.**

**Blouson…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es única y exclusivamente mía quien ose plagiarla… pero que digo quien plagiaria esta cosa.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**2. Inglaterra vs. Argelia... llora corazón, nos volvieron a fallar. **

Todo había pasado con relativa calma desde el último partido de la selección de su novio. El casi, por poquito, volvía a ser el mismo, ella hasta había pensado que se desilusiono tanto con el marcador del partido anterior que ya no vería el futbol.

Pero no que equivocada estaba por que al pasar el tercer día un paquete llego a la casa.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto al verlo llegar con la caja.

- esto mi querida novia, es lo mas valioso que un hombre puede tener – contesto Eriol sonriendo como niño pequeño, ella levanto una ceja sin sonreír – aparte de ti por supuesto – se corrigió por el bien de si mismo, saco el contenido del envoltorio con sumo cuidado mostrándosela.

- ¿una camisa? – pregunto dudosa y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? No, no, no… esta no es solo una camisa – dijo negando con el dedo y como si un aro de luz saliera detrás de el pronuncio con gran orgullo – esta es la playera oficial de la selección inglesa firmada por todos y cada uno de los jugadores. Mira aquí esta la de Rooney, Beckham, Gerrad…

Mientras Eriol seguía nombrándolos ella rodó los ojos y suspiro cansada. La camisa termino enmarcada y colgada arriba del ya no tan bonito y blanco sillón.

Ahora ella preparaba la comida y Eriol había salido por los refrescos hace ¿una hora? ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? ¿Acaso se fue hacer el refresco?

De pronto tocaron a la puerta y fue a abrir. Frente a ella estaban los vecinos de la planta de abajo unos estudiantes de intercambio que llegaron de México con su novio abrazándolos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida aunque parecía que lo estaban cargando.

- discúlpenos, señorita Daidouji – dijo el mas grande de cabellos negros y ojos café – estábamos viendo el partido de futbol de México contra Francia…

- ¡y les partimos su mandarina en gajos! – dijo el otro con euforia.

- ¡si le pastamos sus gatos! – le secundo Eriol con una sonrisa tonta y tambaleante.

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto completamente sorprendida.

- como le estaba diciendo veíamos el súper juegazo de nuestra selección contra las caras estiradas de los franceses – dijo perdiéndose un momento en los recuerdos – y Eriol se acerco, lo invitamos a sentarse, comió unas tortas ahogadas con algo...

- mucha salsa picante y pues le dimos a tomar tequila para que se le pasara lo enchilado pero creemos que le gusto demasiado – dijo el otro acompañante.

- ¡tequila! Titi… titi… - empezó a entonar Eriol completamente fuera de sintonía - ¡me gusta tequila… me gusta cerveza... para la cabeza!

- ¿eh donde se lo ponemos? – pregunto el primero.

Tomoyo señalo el sillón blanco tapándose la cabeza con una mano y maldiciendo a todos aquellos que inventaron algo como el fútbol. Los mexicanitos lo dejaron sin ninguna delicadeza en el sillón.

- ¡No… no se vayan… amigos… amigos miren a mi mas grande tesoro! – dijo señalando a la pared encima de el.

- que bien… pero sht eso no es nada yo tengo una foto con el chicharito – dijo orgulloso el de cabello castaño mas pequeño que el otro.

- el cuchillito… el que metió el gol – dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie sujetándose de la pared.

- chicharito – repitió el otro.

- cucharita – dijo Eriol levantando el dedo.

- chicharito – el mexicano apretó los dientes.

- chocolatito – dijo perdiendo la paciencia, Tomoyo negó repetidas veces. Eriol ebrio igual a un insoportable borracho.

- ya déjalo – le dijo el otro – no lo dirá bien que no ves que anda pedo.

- ¿a que estábamos jugando?...

- muchas gracias… por traerlo – Tomoyo los acompaño a la puerta.

- si no quiere soportar la cruda le recomendamos un levanta muertos y una cerveza helada – dijo el mas grande.

OH no Tomoyo no deseaba que el no sufriera por la cruda esa seria un lindo castigo.

- amigos recuerden venir cuando juegue mi selección – dijo Eriol cayéndose de boca contra el sillón.

Y como lo había dicho aquel muchacho, Eriol sufrió una resaca horrible que ella se encargo de hacer insoportable hablando mas fuerte de lo común poniéndolo hacer cosas útiles en la casa y colocando un disco de música demasiado fuerte. También lo obligo a limpiar el ahora marrón sillón antes blanco, que sufrió de los vómitos mañaneros causa del tequila.

Cuando la mañana del partido de la selección inglesa llego los mexicanos, Dagoberto al que llamaban Beto quien era el de cabello negro y Cipriano al que le decían Cipri llegaron a la mera hora del juego. Con tequila, mezcal, chicharrones prensados y un montón de carne asada con toda una variedad de salsas, chiles y picantes que fueron a parar en su hermoso sillón.

Al terminar el partido los tres se encontraban lo suficientemente borrachos, los mexicanos sin pena pero Eriol completamente abatido pues su selección había terminado en empate de nuevo.

- si, si… llora desahógate – decía Cipri con los ojos completamente vidriosos – yo se lo que es sufrir… nosotros que tantas penas hemos pasado… pero así es esto…

- pero yo los quería – dijo Eriol con voz apagada.

- es una relación de pégame pero no me dejes – decía Beto tomando un gran trago a su tequila – por que te duele… y duele pero ahí estas de tarado mirando el televisor con sueños y esperanzas…

- y te prometen la luna y las estrellas, los perdonas y ¿y que te dan a cambio?

- un empate mas… - dijo Eriol completamente enojado – es que no se merecen mi amor… mi devoción yo soy mucho para ustedes… - dijo tomando la playera con enojo.

- no… hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después – dijo Cipri tomándolo de los hombros.

- como creen que les voy a hacer algo… si yo los quiero – contesto abrazando la camisa como niño quien abraza su peluche.

- ¡ay, ay, ayai, canta y no llores! – empezaron a cantar los tres.

- nuca vi algo tan deprimente y patético – murmuro Tomoyo mirándolos sin creérselo – esto me provoca cortarme las venas – siguió diciendo mientras caminaba hacia a su habitación - ¿Por qué no te enamoraste de alguien al que le gustara el ajedrez o las damas chinas? Un japonés por lo menos pero no… tu querías un adicto al futbol – se regaño.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**SERVUS**

**Ando algo depre por que México perdió contra Uruguay pero aun asi pasamos a la siguiente ronda. **

**Como Inglaterra lleva dos empates tiene que ganar el que sigue por goleada si no quiere ser sacado del mundial así que todo dependerá de su resultado capaz y el que sigue es el ultimo capitulo o no quien sabe.**

**Muchas gracias a todas que me han dejado un Review la verdad me alegro mucho la aceptación del finc… no estaba muy segura de publicarlo me alegra haberlo hecho…**

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo también… dejen Reviews por favor… me harán el día mas feliz…**

**Hablando de días llevo dos días queriendo publicar y simplemente no puedo creo que algo anda mal con la pagina o mi PC… alguien sabe.**

**El próximo cap será para el fin de semana creo esperemos así sea.**

**¡Vamos México!**

**Blouson…**

**PD: dejen Reviews ¿ya lo dije? Lo repito… por favor…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es única y exclusivamente mía quien ose plagiarla… pero que digo quien plagiaria esta cosa.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**3. Inglaterra vs. Eslovenia…. Ahora te llamaras ¡Gloria!**

**- **que bonito soy… como me quiero – Tomoyo se movió incomoda al escuchar el desafinado canto de su novio al salir de la ducha, destapándose lo encontró mirándose en el espejo – me duele la cara de ser tan guapo… me duele la cara de ser tan guapo…

- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – pregunto adormilada rogando para que se callara.

- soñé que ganábamos el mundial… - dijo Eriol colocándose la playera de Inglaterra que pareciese nunca se va quitar.

- y dale otra vez con el futbol… ¿acaso no piensas en otra cosa? – Pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el baño – lo olvidaba ustedes los hombres no piensan…

- ¡auch! Eso fue un golpe bajo – se quejo Eriol.

Ese día se reunirían todos sus amigos en su departamento y a ellos les tocaría preparar la comida. Pero mala suerte ese día jugaba Inglaterra y era casi imposible separar a Eriol de la televisión.

- vamos me prometiste ayudarme con la comida hoy – dijo Tomoyo jalándolo de la camisa.

- haber, tranquila que me arrugas – dijo Eriol entallándose la playera al ver la no muy contenta cara de su novia se corrigió – por favor… ¿Cuándo te prometí tal cosa?

- ayer a las tres de la madrugada cuando aun seguías pegado como lapa a la pantalla del televisor – Eriol se cruzo de brazos y ladeo levemente la cabeza.

- no recuerdo eso…

- no me importa si lo recuerdas o no, me vas ayudar por las buenas o por las malas… tu decides – contraataco la japonesa mirándolo desafiante.

- oblígame – la reto el ingles.

Tomoyo se fue a la cocina y Eriol creyendo que había ganado se estiro en el sofá y estaba a punto de tomar el control remoto cuando vio a su novia con unas tijeras y como si fuera una película de terror se acerco hasta el cable de energía del televisor, abriendo las tijeras puso el cable entre el filo de las mismas.

- de acuerdo… de acuerdo… solo tenias que pedirlo – el ingles salto del sillón y entro a la cocina – ¿y si pedimos comida a domicilio? – Daidouji lo miro con mala cara – solo era una sugerencia… preparare guacamole… - aseguro con una gran sonrisa.

Ese día irían Shaoran que era primo de Meiling que a su vez era prima de Eriol que era hermano de Nakuru que era novia de Touya que era hermano de Sakura que era novia de Shaoran.

Todo se queda en familia… estas relaciones eran todo un enredo.

Cuando todos llegaron era el momento justo cuando comenzaría el partido. Meiling quien había sido criada en Inglaterra era fanática del futbol y Nakuru también. Ellas dos junto con Eriol se apropiaron del televisor.

- no se ni para que vemos el partido… vamos a perder de todas maneras – se quejo Nakuru comiendo palomitas de maíz. Eriol y Meiling la rodearon con un aura oscura saliendo de sus cuerpos.

- es por gente como tu que nuestra selección no gana… - dijo Eriol apuntándola con el dedo.

- hay que tenerle fe, mandarles nuestra buena vibra… - continua Meiling – si no crees en ellos es como si no supieras que pueden ganar.

- por que son los 11 hombres mas ágiles de toda Inglaterra y hay que creer que del mundo…

- además de que Beckham esta guapísimo… - dijo Meiling con mirada soñadora

- lo guapo no tiene nada que ver – le dijo Eriol empujándola suavemente.

- por supuesto que si… imagínate que uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario es gay… ayudaría que le guste Beckham… - dijo Meiling algo molesta.

- da igual como decía… vamos a pasar a octavos de final…. Hay que pensar positivo – dijo Eriol levantando las manos.

- tienes razón – dijo convencida Nakuru.

Shaoran miraba molesto todo, Sakura algo divertida, Tomoyo acostumbrada y frustrada, Touya simplemente miraba la pantalla del televisor sin mucho interés.

- anda compa… únete – dijo Eriol empujando a Shaoran a sentarse en el sofá e iba a hacer lo mismo con Touya pero este lo miro amenazante – gustas sentarte cuñado… - Touya negó suavemente achicando los ojos – Nakuru….

- Touya siéntate – dijo la hermana mayor de Eriol mirando el partido, Touya estaba por replicar cuando esta lo volteo a ver y ladeo la cabeza suavemente – siéntate… - con las mejillas sonrosadas obedeció a su novia reacio y soportando las ricitas incomodas de sus acompañantes.

- tengo una idea… - dijo Eriol entrando a la habitación y saliendo con unas playeras de la selección de la rosa – si todos apoyamos al equipo tendrá mas resultado… - dijo haciendo que a fuerzas le entrara la playera a Shaoran quien se resistió y le mordió un par de veces la mano pero aun así se la puso.

Las chicas se la colocaron sin chistar hasta Tomoyo quien había tratado de mantenerse al margen de toda esa euforia del mundial.

Pronto el juego estaba en su apogeo.

- no, no defensa… defensa – gritaba histérica Meiling a la pantalla como si esta le fuera a contestar – necesitamos que defiendan… malditos hijos de la…. Madre tierra.

- no, no mejor que ataquen… ataquen… - dijo Nakuru también contagiada de emoción.

- me vale lo que hagan pero hagan algo… - decía Eriol casi pegado a la televisión.

- si con uno era mucho con tres es peor… - balbuceo Tomoyo recargando su cabeza en su mano después arrugo levemente el ceño - ¿Por qué no habrán venido los mexicanos?

Cuando el primer y único gol de todo el partido llego a favor de Inglaterra los gritos se escucharon seguramente hasta la Patagonia. Tomoyo tuvo que levantarse a pedile disculpas a los furiosos vecinos que se quejaban del escándalo.

- nos vamos a octavos – era el grito de jubilo de los tres ingleses.

Al poco rato el partido tuvo fin y todos pudieron ir a sentarse a cenar en paz… bueno solo a cenar.

- si, es enserio… eran anotaciones de Beckham y Ronney – aseguro Eriol al terminar de contarles el sueño donde ganaban el mundial.

- pero si Beckham esta lesionado… y Ronney no esta dando su mejor mundial – contesto Meiling.

- ¡Ey! No hables así de mi Chico malo – dijo Nakuru golpeando la mesa haciendo que todos los platos se levantaran.

- ¿disculpa? – Pregunto Touya – tu chico malo…

- estamos hablando de futbol Touya, no empieces con tus celos por favor – dijo Nakuru palmeándole la espalda y mirando a las chicas murmuro – control…

- oigan ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Shaoran mirando un tarro que contenía un espeso liquido rojo.

- guacamole – contesto Eriol riendo suavemente – es una receta que me pasaron mis compas de México.

- ¿se supone que sea rojo amarillento y huela calcetines viejos? – pregunto Shaoran a su novia.

- no tengo idea… pero por si las dudas mejor no lo pruebes – le contesto Sakura.

Ya todos se habían ido y Tomoyo podía disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad mientras salía de bañarse. Salio del baño con solo la playera de la selección inglesa. Al salir al pasillo al buscar a su novio se vio a corralada por el mismo.

- ahora tu y yo jugaremos un partido privado – dijo Eriol cargándola como costal de papas – anotare como messi cuantas veces se pueda en tu portería.

Y esa noche ella también ¡Viva Inglaterra!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**SERVUS!**

**Bien esto lo acabo de escribir y si no me salio bien… pues lamento traerles mediocridad se que el capitulo pudo quedarme mejor pero la verdad ahora no ando en mi mejor momento, mi trabajo no anda muy bien.**

**Además de que ando súper enojada por el resultado en el partido de ayer de México contra argentina… ese juego era nuestro… arbitro vendido. El primer gol era fuera de lugar… el segundo Osorio andaba pensando en quien sabe que y el tercero contra ese no me quejo ese si fue un golazo… pero aun así era nuestro partido.**

**Como sabrán Inglaterra quedo fuera así que el que sigue será el ultimo capitulo o no se si se me ocurra otra cosa ¿les gustaría que lo a largara dos o tres capítulos mas?**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron Review… me encantaron y alegraron mis días.**

**A las que piensan demandarme (gózatela y ADRYS) les diré que en mi defensa muchas gracias es la primera vez que mis finc sirven de distracción en el trabajo… ahora que si no les pagan háganmelo saber y yo les hago un cheque… no es cierto pero muchas gracias.**

**A ziitah-TxE- espero leer tu finc es la primera vez que me dedican uno y realmente se siente bien… muchas gracias.**

**Boggartt la verdad me pareció apropiado colocar a mis compatriotas por que después de todo esto es una burla hacia los hombres… y me divertí escribiendo sobre ellos… espero te guste este capitulo.**

**Que tal si me dejan un Review me alegrarían el día…**

**Blouson…**

**PD: este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho… ¿me dejan un Review por favor?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece ni sus personajes. La historia salio de mi demente mente y aquel que ose plagiarla mandare a Gortari a golpearlo.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Inglaterra vs. Alemania… te cargo las maletas y te llevo al aeropuerto.**

Cuando Tomoyo llego al departamento lo encontró en una calma demasiado extraña, no se escuchaba la televisión ni los gritos de Eriol que desde que Inglaterra paso a los octavos se encontraba de un muy buen humor y ella podía dar fe de ello.

Se dio cuenta que su novio no se encontraba.

- si yo fuera un ingles adicto al futbol medio neandertal con cuerpo de modelo y cara de niño bueno ¿Dónde estaría? – se auto pregunto mientras se servia un poco de jugo en un vaso, pronto sus ojos dieron con un póster que Eriol había pegado en el refrigerador que decía "Sudáfrica 2010" escupió el jugo - ¡no, no, no!

Con pasos apresurados fue hacia su dormitorio y sus sospechas se hicieron hechos. La maleta de viaje de su novio y algo de ropa no estaban.

Sorprendida, confundida y hecha una furia se dirigió hacia el teléfono más cercano para notar que tenía un mensaje de su queridísimo novio.

- Err… Tommy… si veras… mph… - la voz de Eriol se escuchaba lejana con mucho ruido alrededor - tomare el vuelo hacia Johannesburgo en unos minutos… - dijo bajando la voz - ¡y ya se cariño que debí haberte avisado pero! – Su voz se alzo un poco - lo siento… lo siento…. Regresare lo mas pronto posible… mi selección me necesita… esto… mph… así… - Eriol estaba nervioso se notaba en su forma de hablar y titubeos - recuerdas el súper equipo de filiación que te regalaron en tu cumpleaños… lo tome prestado… prometo regresártelo enterito… si… mph adiós…

- ¡el pibe va probar el chile nacional, el pibe va a probar el chile nacional! – la voz de los mexicanos se escucho en el auricular.

- ¡Ey Cipri, Beto espérenme! – así que ellos habían convencido a su ya no tan querido novio.

Tomoyo parpadeo varias veces antes de comprender el contenido del mensaje. Con dedos temblorosos y preocupada, no sabiendo si era por que Eriol se había ido o por que había llevado su equipo de filiación. Marco al teléfono Mobil de su novio, donde no entro la llamada y la mando al buzón de voz.

- ¡que bárbaro, que guapo estoy, que bárbaro, que guapo estoy… que chulo amanecí, que chulo amanecí! – debería de tener una charla muy seria con su novio acerca ser un poco mas humilde y menos narcisista – deja tu queja…

- ¡Jason Eriol Fitz Patrick Hiraguizawa mas vale que traigas tu pálido trasero de regreso a Japón a este instante y que no le pase nada mi equipo de filiación por que te castro y no encontraras a tu mas grande tesoro cuando regreses! – dijo lo mas rápido que pudo. Dejándose caer en el sofá desganada.

Cerrando los ojos unos segundos decidió darse una ducha para calmar un poco su mal humor. Para cuando salio del baño el teléfono sonaba, corriendo con toalla en mano y aun mojada se cayo un par de veces, maldiciendo a su novio, posiblemente ex, gateando como loca pudo escuchar el mensaje que Hiraguizawa dejaba en la contestadota.

- ¡no serias capaz de hacerle algo a las joyas de la familia… tu también disfrutas de ellas y no toques mi camiseta por favor que es lo que mas quiero en la vida! – Dijo Eriol alterado – así me han robado la cámara pero buscare a los culpables… creo que se llaman bafana bafana por que así coreaban cuando salieron corriendo… los buscare después del juego. Ahí nos vidrios.

Al llegar al teléfono Eriol ya había colgado.

- no me refería a la camiseta, si no a mi, taradupido – murmuro frustrada - ¿Qué es ahí nos vidrios? – Se pregunto arrugando el ceño levemente – pero esta me la pagas Hiraguizawa – maldijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo al baño.

Pronto el día del partido de Inglaterra llego y ella no tenia nada mas que hacer que esperar a que Eriol le llamara para que le dijera algo sobre su cámara. Ahora no sabía si estaba preocupada por Eriol o por la cámara.

Sentada en el sillón que ya tenia el trasero de Eriol plasmado en el, un perfecto trasero hay que admitir, con el control en la mano empezó a repasar los canales. Pero todos hablaban de lo mismo; el mundial de futbol.

Tenia planeado salir con las chicas, pero Nakuru había llevado a Touya a su depilación de espalda, Sakura llevaría a Shaoran a con el psicólogo por su fobia los peluches amarillos y Meiling… bueno Meiling estaría viendo el juego en algún bar ingles de Japón.

Pensando un poco dejo el canal de deportes donde apenas empezaría el primer tiempo del partido de Inglaterra. Pronto y sin darse cuenta se encontró enfrascada en el juego mirando con atención cada uno de los movimientos de los jugadores.

- no, no mas por la banda derecha… - hasta ya se creía técnico – de pechito, de pechito… ahí, ahí… ¡gol!

El primer gol de Inglaterra sonó por todo el departamento y ella lo festejo con los sartenes de la cocina golpeándolos unos contra otros. Los vecinos tocaron varias veces pero ella los ignoro.

Al no hacerles valido el segundo gol de Inglaterra, ella rompió en llanto, se jalo los cabellos y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

- paso por un metro… arbitro vendido… ¿Cuánto te pagaron? Te doy el doble… estas ciego – discutió con la televisión, aventó el sillón - ¡Ey no había notado lo guapo que esta Lukas podolski! No, no. Concéntrate Inglaterra necesita de nuestra… vibra… si eso…

Sentada con las manos en suplica se dio cuenta que la cámara enfocaba a su novio quien cargaba un cartel que tenia escrito "Tomoyo Te amo" y los mexicanos cargaban otro que decía "el es un mandilón"

Al terminar el juego con un tanto de 4 – 1 a favor de Alemania. Tomoyo se sentó, respiro profundo, se alisó el cabello, arreglo la ropa y se marcho a su habitación donde se encero a llorar.

No cabe duda que la fiebre del mundial es contagiosa.

Horas más tarde México también callo ante argentina.

- ¡Tommy… Tommy… perdimos… además no encuentro mi pasaporte y… ni el dinero… y las autoridades no me quieren ayudar… Tommy! ¡Nadie conoce a los bafana bafana… - la voz de Eriol salía de la contestadota pero Tomoyo estaba ocupada abrazando su almohada.

- jugaron como nunca y perdieron como siempre – dijo Beto quitándole el celular a Eriol – esta noche peda para todos vámonos a pistear a olvidar las penas…

- mph Ey wey como que creo que nos hemos perdido – se escucho la voz de Cipri.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunto Beto.

- pues que no veo ninguna luz, hay puro desierto aquí y aquellos leones no nos ven con buenos ojos – concluyo Cipri objetando obviedad.

- Tommy llama a la guardia real, al 911 o laura para todos pero que nos vengan a rescatar.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**SERVUS!**

**Que tal gente? Como las trata la vida? Si, si, ya se que me tarde mas de lo que me tardo comúnmente… pero no se me acomodaban las ideas y andan de suerte por que tendrán dos capítulos mas y probablemente un epilogo. La verdad me gusto como quedo considerando que lo hice en menos de una hora.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews… la verdad es que nunca había tenido tantos y me alegra leerlos y saber sus opiniones. Espero llegar a los 50 me ayudan.**

**Nos vemos que me ando muriendo de sueño y mañana trabajo… **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo…**

**Blouson…**

**PD: me dejan un Review sobres…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es única y exclusivamente mía quien ose plagiarla… pero que digo quien plagiaria esta cosa.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**5. Argentina vs. Alemania… que corra la sangre, esto será una masacre.**

Encontrar a Eriol y compañía no fue tan difícil como pensó en un principio. Resultaba que ellos de lo borrachos que estaban se habían ido a meter a un zoológico.

Eriol, Cipri y Beto quedaron vetados de el país después de que el gobierno sudafricano los acusaran de allanamiento y maltrato a los animales, pues los muy inteligentes le habían dado de beber Red Bull a los leones y ahora estos se creían pájaros.

Ahora mientras ella se encontraba sentada frente al televisor recordando su extraño comportamiento en el partido anterior, le atribuyo eso a un lapso psicótico del que nadie debía saber, ni de su extraña fascinación hacia el equipo alemán.

- ¡vamos argentina! – gritaba Eriol en un fuerte improvisado que consistía en la mesa del comedor volteado.

- ¡Alemania! – gritaron los mexicanitos al unísono.

Eriol estaba portaba la camiseta de argentina, con una peluca al estilo afro y una gran mano de goma amarilla que decía "la mano de dios". Por otro lado estaban los mexicanos por tanto la playera de Alemania, pintados toda la cara con harina blanca con una peluca rubia y coloreados los ojos de azules.

- queremos venganza… ¡vamos a ganar, vamos a ganar! – gritaban los alemanes postizos.

- Ey eso no es gusto, ustedes son dos y yo uno – dijo Eriol pataleando después miro a su novia que por alguna extraña razón no le dirigía la palabra – Tommy… ¿tu quien crees que vaya a ganar?

Tomoyo lo miro con una ceja levantada y achicando levemente los ojos. Inconscientemente ella se había vestido con los colores de Alemania, una pañoleta negra, una camiseta roja y un pantaloncillo amarillo. Ella prefirió no contestar así levantándose del sillón se fue hacia su habitación.

- u ieja ishta enoijada – dijo Beto mientras trataba de meterse a la fuerza unas donas y soda.

- ¿esta hablando en chino? – pregunto Eriol a Cipri.

- cual chino, esta hablando en atascado – contesto Cipri golpeando varias veces la espalda a su compatriota antes de que se ahogara – lo que dijo es que tu vieja esta enojada.

- si, y todo es por su culpa si no me hubieran convencido de ir a Sudáfrica – dijo airándole unas papitas – el colmo es que le vayan a Alemania, Nazis.

- tu maratoniano – gritaron los dos y empezaron una guerra de comida donde el pobre sillón acabo en barrado de cosas hasta desconocidas.

Al término del partido, los mexicanos se fueron cantando una canción típica de Alemania que más bien parecía el ladrido de unos perros.

Eriol lloro un par de veces y se recostó aun lado de su novia.

- cariño… ¿estas enojada? – pregunto suavemente.

- tu eres el hombre mas egoísta en el mundo – contesto Tomoyo girándose para encararlo.

- sht eso es absurdo – contesto Eriol arrugando levemente el ceño - ¿conoces a todos los hombres del mundo?

- eres insoportable – le dijo volviéndose a girar – no me toques, no me hables y en definitiva no respires sobre mi.

- no puedes estar enojada toda la vida.

- pues espera sentado por que te aseguro que esto va a durar.

- OH vamos… ¿y si jugamos un partido privado?

- ¿y si te corto las pelotas?…

- de acuerdo ahí muere… ¿tienes tu periodo?

- sabes creo que tengo un lapso de querer asesinar a mi novio…

- hay que ver lo amargada que te has hecho

- yo llegue, y él estaba ahí postrado como si estuviera durmiendo, no se que paso en verdad estábamos tan bien, él era tan bueno – empezó a decir con voz acongojada.

- ¿y a ti que te pasa ahora?

- practico para cuando me interrogue la policía...

Eriol tenía que hacer algo pronto si no quería acabar, llorando por haber salido del mundial y sin novia que lo consolara.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**SERVUS!**

**De acuerdo que esto no es lo mejor que he escrito pero ya ven, era esto o nada, perdonen pero la verdad que ando hecha un lío. Tengo algunos contratiempos con el trabajo y otras cosas que después les platicare.**

**Lamento la demora y mediocridad del capitulo… prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima. Ey ya nada mas falta un capitulo. Así que atentos.**

**Un millón de gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review los aprecio mucho… que creen llegaremos a los 80 ayúdenme….**

**Nos vemos…**

**Blouson…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura Card captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen… la historia si es mía y quien quiera plagiarla se ganara un golpe de mi abuelita. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**3. Obsesión, obsesión… España ¿Campeón?... ¡No!**

- ya me quiero ir – murmuraba Eriol recargado completamente en el carrito de supermercado – quiero irme, quiero irme…

- repites otro "quiero irme" y te iras para nunca regresar – dijo Tomoyo despacio mirando a su ya no tan adorable compañero de casa.

- pero ya va comenzar la final y…

- he tratado de ser paciente pero ya me tienes harta con tu obsesión con el futbol – replico Daidouji con los dientes apretados.

- no es una obsesión es fanatismo que es muy saludable para la conducta de cualquier hombre – contesto Eriol poniéndose a la defensiva.

- bien pues ese "saludable fanatismo" me valió mi equipo de filmación y la suspensión temporal de tu pasaporte – Tomoyo aventó una caja de cereal de fibra a la canasta.

- si tanto te preocupa tu camarita te comprare otra ¡tanto lío por una Kodak desechable!- Eriol levanto las manos indignado haciendo que algunos otros clientes voltearan a verlo – y si estamos hablando de obsesiones entonces recuerda que esa cámara solo servia para filmar a Sakura.

- ¿Sakura? No tiene nada que ver en esto…

- claro que si… recuerdas la navidad pasada las 15 horas de video que tienes de ella, Sakura aquí, Sakura allá, Sakura en la sopa, Sakura colgando del árbol de navidad por que "alguien" la empujo, Sakura, Sakura… - de pronto se paro en seco, tomando aire, achico los ojos y colocando una de sus manos de bajo de su mentón – ¿no será que a ti te gusta…

Tomoyo sudo frío, las manos las sentía pegajosas, su vista empezaba a fallar, Eriol sabia… el sabia, miro hacia todos lados tratando de escapar.

- tu extraña manía de grabarla a todas horas…

¡Eriol no podía enterarse!

- los trajes que le confeccionas…

¿Enterarse de que? ¡Si ya sabia!

- si es tan obvio como no me di cuenta antes..

¡OH no sabrá que quiere…!

- a ti te da celos Sakura por que te gusta Shaoran y solo andas conmigo para quitárselo…

¡El cabello de Sakura… ¿Qué?

- No digas estupideces y apúrate que tenemos que pagar todo esto – le dijo mas tranquila y sonriendo por dentro. Su secreto estaba a salvo.

- ¡OH no señorita ahora mismo me aclaras todo esto! – Dijo alterado Eriol llamando la atención de los demás clientes que empezaban a verlo como psicópata – tu me has traicionado… ¡A mi! Yo que dedicado los mejores años de mi vida, que te he entregado toda mi atención, mi cariño y mi tiempo…

Mientras Eriol continuaba usando sus mejores líneas de telenovela de canales públicos, ella se cruzo de brazos y se tapo la cara con una mano.

- Señorita ¿Este hombre la esta molestando? – pregunto un guardia del centro comercial.

Ella miro a Eriol llorar como Magdalena y Seguido al oficial. La imagen se le presentaba de esta manera: por un lado Eriol con un millón de balones de futbol rebotando, en un fondo rojo lleno de gente, árbitros, cerveza Tecate y guacamoles, todo junto con mucho ruido sin olvidar a sus amigotes venidos de tierra azteca. Por el otro lado estaba El oficial con un cielo azul, tranquilidad, niños corriendo, verdes praderas y una tienda de ropa con muchas pelucas similares al cabello de Sakura. Y tomo una decisión…

- Si señor, este tipo se me acerco y empezó a hablar de que vivíamos juntos, que teníamos una relación de no se cuantos años… - poniendo en practica sus cursos de actuación en Italia Tomoyo dio un gran papel.

- Pero que dices, mujer – se acerco Eriol choqueado por lo dicho – si soy tu novio…

- oficial lléveselo yo no conozco a este hombre – dijo dándose la vuelta para no ver como Eriol era llevado afuera del establecimiento. Solo escucho los gritos de su novio y como la gente empezaba a cuchichear.

Tal vez había sido muy cruel pero el era tan exagerado en estos tiempos que parecía una mujer en su periodo. Se lo recompensaría en la cama usando el traje favorito de Eriol… una peluca de Maradona, no había duda su novio estaba enfermo de la cabeza… pero así lo quería.

Cuando salio del Local Erio estaba sentado en la banqueta con las piernas flexionadas hasta el pecho y dibujando con un palo en la tierra.

- Eriol… - lo llamo – Eriol… amor ¿estas bien? – al ver que no respondía lo tomo del hombro y lo sacudió levemente.

- ¿me ves bien? ¿Tú crees que estoy bien? – Dijo poniéndose de pie alterado – ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

Tomoyo parpadeo repetidas veces, era la mujer mas cruel del mundo, desconsiderada y egoísta. Las ganas de llorar pronto vinieron hacia ella.

- perdóname por favor, pero debes reconocer que a veces tu también te pasas con esos arranques de diva que te dan – dijo ella tratando de defenderse.

- El colmo ahora me llamas diva… es imperdonable – lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja – me he perdido la final del mundial ¿Y adivina quien gano? ¡España! Si lo se, es increíble y algo así no pasa todos los mundiales si no cada que la gallina cruza el camino…

Algo hizo clic de pronto en la cabeza de Daidouji y con cautela se acerco a su novio.

- ¿Estas molesto por que no te deje ver la final? – pregunto suavemente.

- ¿Qué acaso no es suficiente? – dijo levantando los hombros.

Tomoyo no sabia si sentirse molesta o aliviada, suspiro contando hasta 10 y después sonrío tomándolo de la mano, sintiéndose liberada por fin de esa pesadilla de 31 días del mundial.

- Anda vámonos a casa – dijo con voz calmada – jugaremos una cascarita al llegar a casa  
¿me alcanza eso para tu perdón?

- solo si te pones la peluca de Maradona y la mano de Hulk – contesto tomando las bolsas del mandado.

- esta bien… ¿traes cambio para el autobús?

- No, yo solo manejo tarjeta y cheques – dijo de forma altanera y después sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas – pero ya se como conseguir moneditas – dijo mientras se despeinaba, se saco la camisola del pantalón se la arremango hasta arriba de los hombros se la desabrocho, tomo una bolsa – mira y aprende.

Se acerco a un restaurante repleto de gente. Curiosa Daidouji lo siguió.

- Muy buenos días compañeros, no soy un maleante ni drogadicto, solo soy un joven estudiante pidiendo un poco de su tiempo y lo que gusten dar para poder pagarme mi estancia y estudios en este bello país que tienen, cualquier donativo será bien recibido – dijo tan rápido y con un acento medio pacheco que mucho le costo llegar a entenderle.

Al salir del restaurante Eriol traía la bolsa repleta de puras monedas.

- Muchas gracias compas que dios se los pague, gracias a ustedes podré comer hoy – dijo agitando las manos y caminando chistoso.

- ¿De donde aprendiste esto? – pregunto consternada.

- Beto y Cipri ¿Cómo crees que salimos de Sudáfrica? – dijo mientras contaba las monedas.

- Claro por que no me lo imagine…

- _Very good_ es hora de irnos así podré ver el resumen del partido y jugar nuestra cascarita…

Tomoyo sonrío levemente pensando que para el día de mañana todo el asunto del soccer estaría olvidado de la cabeza de su novio y volvería todo a la normalidad. Lo que ella no sabia es que el torneo de Wimbledon apenas empezaba y que Eriol continuaba siendo ingles.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué le pasa a esta morra, ya se paso el mundia casi se acaba el año y ella no es capaz de terminar la historia?**

**Las excusas no bastaran pero les mostrare las razones de mi ausencia. Mis padres estuvieron por separarse y aun están en pleito, mi abuelo falleció (Q.D.P), termine con mi novio, otro exnovio me pidió matrimonio le dije que no pero no deja de buscarme, creo que me estoy enamorando de otro muchacho pero el no se decide, me pele con mi mejor amiga, me cambiaron de area de trabajo y me bajaron el sueldo por esa causa discutí con mi jefe y estuve apunto de ser despedida hasta que amanece con demandar y me volvieron a poner en mi antigua área con mi antiguo sueldo que sigue siendo una miseria, me pele con mi mejor amiga y hasta la fecha aun no logro arreglar las cosas con ella, estoy decidiendo si entrar a la universidad o no y creo que con esto puedo hacer un finc, fue mas largo esto que toda la historia.**

**Hoy al ponerme frente a la computadora decidí terminar la historia y aquí, quisiera saber si les gustaría un epilogo se me ocurre una boda en un estadio. Solo pasara si ustedes están de acuerdo y aceptare sugerencias.**

**Con la esperanza de que les guste me despido. Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes por tenerme paciencia y apoyarme en este finc se les aprecia cada Review suyo, bueno o malo, dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**Muchas gracias haber si consigo los 100 Reviews… **

**Blouson…**


End file.
